The A Team
by Sarah Horan
Summary: Hermione Granger grew up thinking that she was one thing, something to be looked down upon. Imagine the feeling when weeks before her seventeenth birthday she's told something that will change her life forever. Dramione. R&R Hope you like it! Previously Twist In Fate
1. Life For Rent

Okie Dokie. This is my first Harry fic and I decided to make it long. He he. So yeah, blah de blah. Rate and review. Hope ya like it!

**Disclaimer:** **I, Sarah Molloy, do solemnly swear that I do not own these characters. They are all property of the amazing J.K. Rowling and I am not making any money from this story. It is purely for my own artistic development and enjoyment**.

Hermione Granger wasn't the most popular girls when she was in Primary school. She was always top of the class and had the nicest clothes but she could also make things disappear, reappear and then change colour. She was always an outsider. She didn't know what was going on. Her only friend (well person that would talk to her) thought she was a weirdo. Her parents didn't look worried. They looked like this was the inevitable. Whenever she asked them what was wrong with her they told her that nothing was. They couldn't have been more right!

On a chilly July evening, Hermione was playing scrabble with her father when the doorbell rang. There was a tall man with a long beard there when she answered the door.

"Mom, Dad there is an odd man at the door looking to talk to me. What the hell should I do?" She called to her parents, she sounded scared, what normal ten year old wouldn't?

"Don't let him stand there in the cold, Hermione. Let him in." Her father told her.

Her parent's looked neither worried nor scared as she allowed the man, who looked about one hundred into her home.

"Hermione my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am here to tell you that you're a witch." The old man told her.

"Hermione, Hermione, wake up. You're gonna be late." Ron Weasley spoke lovingly but also agitatedly into my ear. He and Harry weren't pleased because it was our last year at Hogwarts and we have to be resorted after the war. Even though I had told them a thousand times over that we would be resorted into Gryffindor so there would be nothing to be worried about. I wonder if Hogwarts will ever be the same. Apparently all the portraits went slightly insane after witnessing the war happen in front of them and have had to go through a type of therapy. Not that I blame them, I needed it too. Before going back though I decided to go home. It's today that I go to the home that I found out I was a witch. Little do I know that today my life will change drastically. I can just feel it in my bones. Not that I believe in all of that. If I did, I never would have dropped Divination. It's a useless subject. Well, of course, unless you're Professor Trelawney.

"Ronald. It won't take me that long to get sorted as I pack the day before! Unlike some people!" I told my boyfriend accusingly. I wasn't sure if I really loved Ron or if I was just with him because everyone expected me to. I'm coming of age this September and I have heard rumours that Ron is going to propose to me on my seventeenth birthday. If I'm honest I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a Weasley, Ron's family is fond of having seven or eight children and I don't know if I want that many, Fleur's already pregnant and her and Bill have only been married a couple of months so that should tell you how good breeders they are, or if I even wanted to be one at all. This sounds horrible to admit even to myself but, even though I know Ron would be completely faithful to me like I have been to him, I've heard horrible things about Ron and Pansy Parkinson. Ginny said that Lavender said that Padama, said that Millicent Bullstrode, she's in Slytherin, or was, I think, saw Pansy and Ron snogging. But Lavender has always been jealous of anybody that went near Ron ever since the two of them broke up. If he is, which I sincerely doubt, what the hell does he see in pug-faced Parkinson? 'No, Hermione,' I mentally scolded myself, 'that's rude!' I got angry at this thought because I remembered the time in fifth year when we were all appointed prefects and I had tried to get along with Malfoy and Zabini. For that reason and that reason only! Of course, not that I liked Malfoy that year at all. For a week Malfoy hadn't called me 'mudblood' and I had started to think that he had changed. Ron and Harry didn't seem to think so and they went mental and asked where their friend had gone.

"Do you know if Ginny is ready?" I asked him after being in a daze for a minute or two. I must have been laughing out loud to the comment I made to myself about Pansy because Ron was looking at me as if I was a basilisk.

"Yes 'Mione she's been ready for an hour." Ron replied sharply. After composing himself, of course, well to the best of his ability. He didn't like it when I called him Ronald. I did it to get him all riled up. It made him snappy and put him in a bad mood. Apparently when I do this, because we're dating and it made it seem (to him) that didn't want to be with him in that way. Which in all fairness I'm not sure that I do! "I'll get her to come up" he added and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you," was all that I managed say to him before he left the room. The door closed with a loud bang and I could hear Mrs. Weasley's faint yells. Again I sniggered to myself. Maybe I should have been put in Slytherin because of all the cunningly sly things that I've been doing recently. It's not normal for me, the Gryffindor princess; I really don't know why I'm called that. If anybody should it's Ginny, girls want to be her because she's one of the best female quidditch players in history, well except for Professor McGonagall, and Harry Potter's best friend's little sister. I really didn't understand why Ron was so protective of his little sister; after all she is dating the-boy-who-lived. Most famous Gryffindor, except for Godric himself. He isn't going to let anything happen to her. He loves her and I am _almost _certain she loves him too. I may be a little worried about an Italian Slytherin whom I know has a crush on Ginny. Ginny on the other hand has no idea of his infatuation for her.

I got dressed in my muggle clothes and went downstairs where I was greeted by Persey, Fred, George, Charlie and Bill. Harry was apparently up in his room along with Ron. With Harry and I spending so much time at the Burrow, Mrs Weasley had given myself and Harry our own rooms. I went into the kitchen and the post had arrived. All of us seventh years last year didn't do our NEWTS so we were seventh years again and were repeating. I hated this thought. Never in my life, and I really mean NEVER, have I had to redo a year. Ever! Even though Ginny was in my year I felt terrible because there was a rumour going around that I was made head girl again this year so some poor girl is missing out. Apparently it was meant to be Ginny and you should have seen the look on Mrs. Weasley's face when she found this out. Maybe they'll have two heads of each gender instead of one. The senior heads and what could be considered as junior heads. But hey, who knows? There were letters for all of us going back to Hogwarts and one which appeared to be written in French, that I can only imagine is for Fleur. I grabbed mine and Ginny's letters and called up to her.

"Ginny, Hogwarts letters are here and we have to leave soon." I yelled. I saw a mound of red hair coming around the side and it said

"'Mione, she's gone up to her room to make sure she has everything." The voice ended up being Fred's, and when there's a Fred there's always a George.

"Yeah 'Mione don't get all riled up. And don't mind mum. She'll be happy that you've made head girl, if you have. Oh, and 'Mione don't be so hard on Ron. The rumours aren't true and he really loves you. If for some reason he does break your heart, which I doubt that he will, Fred and I give you full permission to use whatever means necessary to get back at him. We'll even do it of you want, seeing as you're the best sist- Ginny, hi didn't see you there." George said. Ginny didn't look pleased as we all knew what he was about to say.

"Nice save George. 'Mione lets go already! I wanna see what it's like in the muggle world. How they work without magic and all that." Ginny started blabbering and I knew if I didn't shut her up now I never would.

"Okay, okay I'm going. We'll take our Hogwarts letter with us shall we?" I asked.

"Yes now let's go let's go." Ginny ushered in a tone that could go very Mrs. Weasley on us, which nobody liked, except maybe Blaise Zabini. But _that's_ for another day! With our bags already in the Floo, all we had to do was step in and say where we're going. We still have a couple of minutes left until the Floo closes at my parents home so we grab some breakfast to go. Why I have no idea. My parents always take me out for breakfast when we have guests. Of course we take the guest too, it would be rude not to. Just think. Yeah we're going out for breakfast, there are a couple of things in the fridge. Help yourself. That would be so rude, but probably very funny. I think I'll confront Ginny about the Pansy thing when we get to mine.

With a minute to spare, we jump into the floo and I yell out Granger Household. When we step out of my parent's fireplace, we dust ourselves off and hug my unsuspecting parents.

"Hermione, dear, go show your friend to her room. Then we have to talk to you." My father said in a serious tone. He looked as if he shouldn't be messed with.

"Course Dad. Come on Ginny, you're staying in my room!" I squeal in delight. "Mum and Dad said that you'd probably like a room of your own but I knew better. Let's go!" We run up to my room and I help Ginny unpack. When everything's sorted, we go back down to my parents. I'm worried about what they'll say but I presume it's about not telling them about Ron. I really think that they won't mind that much. They think he's a nice guy after all, I think.

When Ginny and I arrive at the bottom of the staircase I hear hushed whispers and I think my parents are talking about what they have to tell me. Ginny and I ended our conversation about Harry and Ron about halfway down so they couldn't have heard anything like that. Could they?

The two of us arrived into the kitchen and I announced our arrival. No not like that. I'm not a posh bitch.

"Dad you wanted to talk to me?" I ask. I think he can feel the nervousness off me. Then again, maybe not, he's not the best reader of body language.

"Hermione, your mother and I hated not being able to tell you this as a child, but pureblood law dictates that a child born in a wizarding family which has been banished from the wizarding world must think that he/she is a muggleborn. Even if they're a pureblood." My Dad explained very slowly. I could tell by the expression on Ginny's face that she was confused. "They can't be told until the summer closest to coming of age" He finished.

"So, you're telling me that all these years I've been called a mudblood, when actually I'm a pureblood?" I asked my dad sceptically. Could you really blame me? I grew up thinking I was a freak when I'm normal. Completely normal. I'm from, possibly and probably an extremely dark family. By dark, I mean dark magic, obviously. I'm best friends with HARRY POTTER and his best friends girlfriend for Merlin's sake. And my parents know that. It surprises me that my father hasn't scoffed when I spoke of my adventures with him. This isn't good. I just have to keep up the charade that nothing's wrong.

"Yes Hermione. I'm telling you that you're a pureblood. And like all purebloods there is a prearranged marriage that only the parents of the children know about. Except yours... Well, yours is probably the most famous pureblood arranged marriage since that of Narcissa Black to Lucius Malfoy fifty years ago." He told me. I wanted to know who I was forced to marry. But, I had doubts because I knew what these pureblood marriages were like. Ginny had most definitely gone into shock as I hadn't seen her jaw move since it dropped. It was at floor level. Rather funny if you ask me.

"Mum?" I ask very cautiously "Who do I have to marry?"

"Don't worry dear. You know him. Nice boy. It's only Draco Malfoy." She replied

**A/N **Well what do you think. I just wanna say that Fred will NEVER die to me. This will have a mix of a lot of stories on here. So credit where credit's due. Hope you like it. Read and Review.


	2. Moments

**Disclaimer:** **I, Sarah Molloy, do solemnly swear that I do not own these characters. They are all property of the amazing J.K. Rowling and I am not making any money from this story. It is purely for my own artistic development and enjoyment**.

Father always told me that mudbloods were worthless pieces of crap. And I believed him to the most part. When I was eleven I met the nicest witch I ever met. But she was a mudblood. No not Granger, she's an insufferable know-it-all. No this mudblood's name was Michelle, but let's just say that father found out about her and told The Dark Lord and well, he sorted her out. Nobody's seen her since. I really thought I loved her. But I'm a pureblood so I've a marriage sorted. Father just told me that it I was marrying a witch from a very dark family but that's all I know.

Blaise and I were playing quidditch in the Manor's garden. Granted we have a practice pitch in the gardens. It's not as big as the pitch I'll be playing on when I get the seeker position at Chudley Cannons. Well it's me or 'The-boy-who-just-wouldn't-die' and everyone thinks that he deserves it but Father will probably buy me the position on it. We were playing Goyle. Well I was playing Blaise and Goyle. We were just in the middle of the match when Father's elf 'Scum' came to get me. I know, I know I don't like the name either. He's had him for years. Scum told me that Father wanted to talk to me. I didn't waste any time. When Father got angry, Father got abusive. And if he wasn't abusive towards me, he was abusive towards Mother and I don't like that. I apparated into his study and the look on his face was thunderous.

"Draco." He called. "Is that you?" Ever since the final battle he's been a bit out of it.

"Yes Father, it's me." I told him. "You sent Scum for me."

"I did. I need to tell you something important. It involves your marriage." He said to me. My ears picked up at this. Maybe I'll finally find out who the hell I'm marrying. I hope it's not Parkinson. God she's annoying.

"Father, are you going to tell me who it is?" I asked. Then I felt a sudden sting on my left cheek.

"Don't cut across me boy. You know that it makes me angry." He spat at me. " I was going to tell you because you'll be coming of age in a matter of weeks and you need to have the ring on her finger before you both are of age. She comes of age in September so you'll finally get to meet her properly, away from her Gryffindor 'friends'"

"Wait. What?" I said. I was outraged. "I'm marrying a Gryffindork?"

"Yes, but after the resorting she should be in Slytherin. Her family was banished just after she was born." I zoned out after he said that. Gryffindor, banished. Children of wizarding families that were banished have to think that they are mudbloods. Gryffindor mudbloods... was Penelope Clearwater a Gryffindor. If she's not the only other one is. Shit. "You have to marry the Lytton girl." He concluded just as I zoned back in. I don't know Lyttons

"Father, who are you talking about?" I asked. I had know idea who the hell my father was talking about.

"She's Potter's brains as far as I know." My father replied

"Father, do you mean Granger?" I asked. I felt the familiar sting on my cheek.

"Lucius don't hit the boy. You taught him to hate the girl and you've just told him that he has to marry her. How would you have reacted? Hm?" My mother's kind words rang out to the room. I have to thank her for that, getting him to stop hitting me.

"Yes Draco you have to marry the Granger girl and I probably shouldn't have got you to treat her like that. She probably won't want to marry you and you'll both die."

* * *

><p>"We'll die if we don't get married?" I screamed. I felt a sting on my face that I had never felt before. My dad had hit me.<p>

"I have felt like doing that for a while. You do not disrespect me like that. Do you understand that?" My dad asked. "Do you?" I nodded meekly. I wasn't in the mood to be slapped again. "You will not taint the Lytton name because you refuse to marry a Malfoy. We are the most influential families in the history of magic normal and dark as you have clearly already seen, based on your talent in potions and charms. I refuse to let the bloodlines of the darkest families in the history of magic die because you decide you don't want to marry you betrothed and would rather die." Lytton's, Lytton's, I'd never heard of them before.

"Mum, Dad, who are the Lyttons?" I asked, my mother more than my father. I was afraid my dad would hit me again.

"Hermione dear." My mother began " The Lyttons are one of the oldest wizarding families in the world, older and purer than the Malfoys and Blacks put together. We are one of the only families that are on good terms with the fae people and with their King and Queen Oberon and Titania. We also descend from the wizard that created the wolfsbane potion. Your father is the last of the male heirs to the Lytton name and your brother, well he has to remain in the muggle world as he is a burden to the family as he is a squib. Every family produces a squib at somepoint and unfortuntely it was your brother. That was the reason he was put into a muggle foster home and you didn't know about him growing up. He cannot know about any of this alright Hermione. He must think that we are all muggles. Except for the fact that we will be moving back into the Lytton Mansion in Cheshire. You are the last heir to the Lytton name and with that come a very large responsibility. Your father and I have instilled many of the pureblood traditions into you as a young child. You have very little to learn if anything my dear. Your real name is Annabelle Demetria Hermione Lytton. We knew if we sent you into the wizarding world with the name Annabelle someone would figure out your true identity so, we used your third name. We really hope you aren't terribly angry at us for not telling you but we just couldn't. It's in wizarding laws."

I didn't actually know what to say. Should I risk being slapped and speak out or keep it zipped. Before I could decide Ginny spoke up. Weasley's have some nerve. That's all I can say. Stupid blood traitors. What the hell am I saying? My boyfriend is one of those stupid blood traitors.

"Mr. Lytton. Her-Annabelle just needs time to think it over. I doubt she's going to say no. She'll learn to lo-o-o...like Mal-Draco. Sorry Sir. Old habits die hard. Anyway she needs to talk to Draco in a civilized manner and get to know one another. Then and only then should they decide what happens. Not that they have much of a choice anyway. It can prove helpful to get people to get along. It helped Annabelle and me." She said. I could see my dad take it all in. His face went from stony to soft during her whole speech. I couldn't believe it.

"Annabelle, you have been appointed head girl. We've already got the letter stating that and Mr. Malfoy has told me that Draco has been made head boy. You will get to know each other during this time. You WILL be married by this time next year and you will have given Draco his heir within the first year of marriage. This is the terms stated in the betrothal and this is what I made an unbreakable vow on. If you don't do these things your happiness will crumble beneath you and you will eventually die. Both of you. Do you understand Annabelle? Annabelle? Did you hear me?" My father was beginning to get annoyed at me but really could you blame me. I've just been told something that changes my life completely. And he expects me to be completely fine with it.

"Yes Dad, I heard you. I am to marry Draco and I am to give him an heir within the first year of marriage." I repeated back to him. We then heard a voice and we all turned to the fireplace.

"Mr. Lytton" It said "Draco knows about the marriage and has agreed to marry if Ms. Lytton also agrees. However there is one condition. She must not work and has to stay at home to raise the children as he doesn't want a nanny for them. He also wants at least three children as I'm sure Annabelle knows that being an only child hurts the child. If she agrees to these terms Narcissa will begin to organise the wedding."

"I'll do it." I said and everyone stared at me. "What? I can't make my own decisions. I don't want to die and if this is how I have to live, this is how I have to live. Tell Draco that I'll see him on the train." I said into the fireplace. "Now if you excuse me, I have to break up with a Weasley." And with that I left the room leaving my father in utter shock. And Ginny with her mouth agape. Several seconds later she had scampered right behind me to see what I was putting in the letter to Ron. How was I going to phrase this without looking like a complete bitch?

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it. She said that she'd marry me and she said that she would give me three children. She does know what that means doesn't she. She does know that we have to have sex to have kids. I've been reading up on what happened to the Lyttons in our library and aparently they have a strong history of dark magic running through their veins.<p>

Annabelle Malfoy hm. It doesn't sound that bad. What am I saying? After the call to the Lytton's, my father told me about something about me being Voldemort's reincarnation but it just went over my head. He said something about telling me more later and that I should get to bed because mother will be hounding me about the wedding tomorrow morning, and how we have to announce our engagement and announce the Lytton's return to the wizarding world. We have a big month and couple of years ahead. I had better get to sleep. I am not in the mood to waking up to my mother like a child on Christmas. It's never a pretty sight!

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well that's chapter two. Bet you didn't see that coming Hm Hm Hm! Thank you to my two lovely reviewers you know who you are! I love all my readers and there is a button down there that makes fan fiction authors very very happy.<p> 


	3. A Good Day For Love To Die

**Disclaimer: I, Sarah Molloy, do solemnly swear that I do not own these characters. They are all owned by J.K. Rowling and I am not making any money out of this story. It is for my own artistic development as a writer and or my own and the readers enjoyment. **

Ron,

How do I put this? I really think that it's best to tell you this face to face but I don't think I'd be able to. Ron, I love you I really do. But I think that I just love you as a friend. I don't want this to affect our friendship, but if it does. I'll always love you. As a friend.

Hermione.

P.S I need to talk to you face to face.

I sent that letter and time began to crawl by.

Three Weeks Later.

I stayed on my father's good side the best I could and he hasn't hit me again so far. I have never seen the dark mark on his arm, although he does wear long sleeves. Mother said that she grew up in a dark family and that she was no different from me, except for the fact that she knew that she was a pureblood. She was the only person in her family that was in Gryffindor. Ever. Father on the other hand was Slytherin through and through. Mother, she wants me to still call her mum when dad's not around but he threatened to hit me if I disrespected either of my parents again so I don't bother even trying anymore, well she wanted to take me out for the day, to get my robes for school, but father had other ideas. He wanted me to 'acquainted' with Draco, we both knew what that meant but his father was completely oblivious and thought that it was the best thing to ever come from my fathers mouth. Mother, I thank Merlin that she was there otherwise I might have gotten a slap, get your mind out of the gutter, well she spoke to my father about it and they came to an agreement that involved Mother, myself and Draco. I've been getting on a long a lot better with Malfoy but I'm not ready to tell Harry and Ron about our... situation just yet. Anyway we ended up going to Diagon Alley, all three of us.

Everywhere we went people were whispering, and I knew they were talking about Draco and I. Considering that I'm a 'mudblood and my mother had gone into one of the shops in the Alley. I was getting irritated and I could tell Draco was too. He looked at me and with his eyes I could tell that he had decided; hey let's have a snog and see what they say. I could feel his breath coming closer and I didn't know what to do. It was never like this with Ron, this just felt like it was meant to be.

* * *

><p>I could feel her tensing up. Her hand was starting to sweat. I just, I don't know what came over me but I could hear everyone whispering about us saying things like; why's he holding her hand? And why is he with the mudblood? I had to do something and this is all I could think of. My lips were about an inch from hers. Merlin it's never taken me this long to kiss anybody, except maybe Pansy. Let's move off the topic of Pansy, Hermione is all I want to think about. What am I saying? This is Granger I'm thinking about. Just as our lips met when I heard languishing cries. They both sounded very familiar.<p>

"Merlin Hermione. What the hell do you think you're doing with the Ferret?" One of the familiar voices rang.

* * *

><p>"Ron!" I yelled as I broke out of the kiss. Rather early if you ask me. Wait what? Did I just think that? It is Malfoy that I just kissed. I didn't know what to do with Ron, he's one of my best friends and he found out by our first kiss. Well our first willing kiss. Our fathers made us kiss but they were nothing like the one we had just experienced. I told Mother I'd be right back that I had something I had sort out. She had arrived as she heard Ron's scream. I told Draco that it was something that I had to sort out, kissed him on the cheek and ran after Ron.<p>

"Ron, Ron, come back. We need to talk. I don't have a choice." I yelled. Turning back to look at Draco's face after I said that to see what he thought. He was just standing there in shock as if his heart was being broken in two. Which I really didn't understand. I didn't think he felt like that when it came to me. Ron looked at me in disbelief as if I had two heads.

"'Mione. You dumped me by letter for the ferret. Do you expect me to actually hear you out? What are you going to tell me? Oh Ron. I'm actually a pureblood and my father is a death eater and he's making me marry Malfoy because we're betrothed. Yeah right like I'm going to believe some bullshit like that." He said. "Were you cheating on me?" There was an accusing tone in his voice.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Did he actually just ask was I cheating on him? I felt like crying. I loved that man/boy with all my heart and this is how he treats me. As if I'm a worthless piece of crap. I heard the soft thud of shoes and they sounded like Draco's. Before he came up to us I wanted to tell Ron something.

"How dare you accuse me of cheating you, when that's all you did? I know for a fact that you were with Pansy while I was there. In your house. Ginny told me and I didn't want to believe her because I thought I loved you. Boy was I wrong? "I told him. I couldn't let him win. No matter what. This is a battle of wits "And how did you know?"

Then Draco came up, put his arm around me, kissed the top of my head and glared at Ron, "Is everything okay honey?" He asked I couldn't help but love how that sounded.

"Yeah I'm fine. Ron just got annoyed because he thought I cheated on him." I began and then I just burst into tears. I couldn't help it. Ron had been my best friend since we were eleven and now he had the cheek to accuse me of cheating on him. The bloody hypocrite. I could kill him but that would involve unforgivables and I'm not in the mood for a trial. I could see a mop of red-haired people coming our way. So I dried my tears and whispered into Draco's ear. "The Weasleys are coming and I'm not their favourite person. Except for Fred and George." Then I said out loud. "Can we go back to Mother?"

"Of course Belle, if that's what you want." Draco replied. And off we went I could hear faint voices asking why Draco was calling me Belle. Why am I suddenly thinking of him as Draco now. When did he stop being Malfoy?

* * *

><p>I could have killed Weasley for the way that he treated her. Pansy was flaunting the way that she 'stole' Weasley away from Annabelle and I couldn't stand it anymore. He can't treat her like that. I was getting so annoyed and I didn't know what to do with all my rage. I slipped away from Belle for a minute. I walked back to the weasel and punched him square in the jaw. I knew that Annabelle, hell the whole alley was probably watching but I don't care. Hermione ran up and asked if I was okay. The look on all the Weasleys faces, well except for the twins and Weaselette. She knew something, I just couldn't tell what.<p>

"I hope you're happy. " I spat at him. I didn't care if I sounded like my father. The bastard deserved it. "If you ever treat my girlfriend like that again, I swear that I will personally see to it that you don't live another day. Understand?" when I got no reply, I was really mad. "Do you understand you weasel?" He was getting on my last nerve. I got a mere nod to the head and as soon as I saw it Hermione and I were off like a light. I really, really was pissed off with Weasley. We bumped into Annabelle's mother and in my rage I never noticed her. Luckily Annabelle did, and she grabbed her as we ran into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. When we were finished there we were finished in the Alley so we went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Belle got butterscotch because apparently it's her favourite and I got strawberry. I know, I know it's pink get over it, I like strawberries. I know she said that we'd meet on the Express but our fathers have kind of forced us together. I then dismissed myself as they went into Weasley Wizard Wheezes because she wanted to talk to Fred and George. And I can't stand that family. Well the twins might not be so bad but their little brother annoyed the hell out of me today. I don't want to see their red hair for the rest of the day.

I went to muggle London because Merlin knows how long Annabelle can talk to those twins. I went to the closest jewellery store and asked for a pair of diamond stud earrings. Father told me to get Hermione a gift seeing as I haven't got her one yet and he suggested that I get her earrings. When I saw the earrings that he had I saw a perfect pair. They were silver earrings with a single diamond in it and it shone green when it caught the light. It was perfect. A Slytherin and Malfoy gift for her. Father would be very pleased.

When I got back to Diagon alley Annabelle was just saying goodbye to her Mother, I didn't want to interrupt but her mother saw me. She motioned me over and told us that she has to get back to Annabelle's father. I didn't blame her that man scared me. She gave me a quick wink as if she knew what I was going to do. I took Hermione out of the busy alley and started to walk around Muggle London. I was really starting to like this place. We reached a park and I sat down on a bench and motioned for her to sit down with me.

"Belle, I wanted to give you something."" I told her.

"I'm not walking around Hogwarts with a ring on my left hand if that's what this is about. I've already had enough of dress shopping with your Mother and we've only been to one shop." She retorted. I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>I didn't know what he was doing when he handed me a pretty little jewellery box. Many thoughts ran through my head but I was too in shock to comprehend what the thoughts were.<p>

"I hope you like it." He told me. "Do you want me to open the box for you?" But by the time he had finished his question I had the box open and my mouth hung wide.

"Draco, I love them!" I exclaimed. He had gotten me a precious pair off sterling silver earrings with a diamond that seemed to shine a slightly emerald green when they caught the light. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I put them in my ears. I kissed Draco as a thank you and we walked, hand in hand, back to my house.

* * *

><p>Well. Is it okay. It was a quicker upload this time but it took me forever to write. Review please. Oh do you want me to do PRF's I don't mind. There was this one review and well it said Hermione's going to change very quickly because I made her come from a family of evil wizards. I hope this cleared it up for you and if it didn't tell me and I'll try and explain without giving the plot away. Okie Dokie that's me. Until next time, whenever that is.<p> 


	4. Gotta Be You

**Disclaimer: I, Sarah Molloy do solemnly swear that I do not own these characters. They are all property of the amazing J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money from this story; it is solely for my own artistic development and the enjoyment of me and my fabulous readers.**

**Annabelle P.O.V**

I was in yet another shop with Narcissa, my mother and Ginny. She was the only one that I told and of course she told Harry. When Harry told Ron he apparently laughed and said that he wouldn't believe it until it was officially announced. I knew that we had to announce our engagement soon or I'd lose Ron as a friend. We were shopping in another bridal shop to try and find my perfect dress, which we are nowhere near finding. I want something elegant and flowing while Narcissa wants something that can only be described as a meringue. I don't understand why we have to buy the dress if Draco hasn't proposed.

We decided that we would look for my engagement announcement dress and then go back to my wedding dress. I'm not even eighteen and I'm talking about buying my wedding dress. I haven't even graduated Hogwarts. We left the shop after another argument over the dress and went to a completely different shop. It was one I had never seen, granted we were in California, the joys of being a wizard. We went into a muggle shop and I think it's called Forever 21. They had nothing that I would be allowed to wear as it was a formal ball and they stocked mostly casual clothing.

We found a quaint shop that stocked muggle prom dresses and we decide to go in. There are racks upon racks of dresses. Long dresses, short dresses, pink dresses, green dresses. The shop has all the dresses imaginable. They even have all the accessories needed to complete the outfit. I knew we would find the perfect engagement ball dress in here. All I had to figure out was I had to hide it from Draco. I couldn't let him see whichever dress I got. The four of us split up to find my magic dress. Me and Ginny went and looked at the long dresses and Narcissa and Mother looked at the short dresses but I didn't really want one of those. There were so many dresses that I liked that both Ginny and my arms were covered in dresses. The shop assistant came over and took half of the dresses off us and put them into one of the fitting rooms. We called mother and Narcissa over and I went and got changed.

There were so many dresses that looked amazing on the hanger but not so well on me. When I had tried on all sixty-seven dresses, we were down to the last two. A long flowing purple dress with one shoulder and beading on the front bust or a green sweetheart neckline dress with a slit up the side that went to mid thigh.

There was a simple design up the slit of plain silver and black beading. Everyone said that they liked the green one better and it was Malfoy colours. What a way to enter the family, aye? We went with that one and got silver heeled strappy sandals and a silver clutch bag. Everyone thought it was simple but unmistakeably beautiful. Well that's what Narcissa said. I really didn't think I looked that good in it until Ginny spoke up.

"Ron's never going to live letting you go without a fight. When he sees you he's never going to forgive himself for ignoring you and laughing at you while you were at Diagon Alley. You do know that right?" She told me.

"He didn't really have a choice Ginny. I don't want to die because I refuse to marry Malfoy. But I told him that I still wanted us to be friends." I replied. I could tell she was itching to say something so I let her speak.

"Yeah, but it's his own fault. He could have fought for you or something, instead of wallowing in his sorrows like he did. He brought so many girls home the week after he got your letter Mum banned any sort of female company for them. I'm the only one allowed to bring a member of the opposite gender home, that isn't married. She's really overprotective of them." Ginny continued

"Your mother always has been like that. She'll take anybody under her wing and nurture them back to full health." I said

Mother and Narcissa came up behind us so Ginny just nodded her head in reply. We went and paid for my dress and the accessories and we were off to get the other three. Ginny wanted a shortish dress, just above the knee and Mother and Narcissa wanted the same style, simple but elegant. We found a gold coloured dress that cut off about an inch above the knee for Ginny. It was one shouldered with a puffball skirt. Some dresses make Ginny look washed out because of her skin colour but this dress, if possible, made her skin look slightly darker. Ginny got a golden coloured ballet flats and a large shoulder bag that could be used as an everyday bag as well. This was in the same shop that I got my dress.

Mother and Narcissa were a little more difficult to find dresses for. We eventually found their dresses; in the twenty eighth shop. They got the same dress just in different colours. It was a classic nineteenth century gown. Mother's was a pastel pink whereas Narcissa's was a pastel purple. They were perfect for the two ladies and Ginny thought so too.

"Wow, Mrs. Lytton, Mrs Malfoy, you both look lovely. Your husbands won't know what hit them." She exclaimed and the two women's faces lit up.

"Why thank you Ms. Weasley." They said in unison, except Mother said Ginny. We got their dresses and then went looking for their accessories

* * *

><p>Father and Mr. Lytton dragged me all around wizarding England to get our robes. And you thought it took no time for men to find clothes. Well you were wrong it can take us up to three hours to find our robes. I got robes like Potter's Yule Ball robes, Father and Mr. Lytton got robes like the ones that Father usually wears. It took about five hours and that includes lunch. It took forever. I wonder if Hermione is as bored as I am.<p>

When we got back to the manor Mother, Annabelle, Mrs. Lytton and Ginny weren't back yet so Father said that I should practice how to propose. Mr Grange completely agreed. They must have one brain between the two of them I didn't understand why I had to practice; do you not just get down on one knee and ask them to marry you? That's what I thought you did. The Lyttons were living in the manor now that they had been accepted back into the wizarding world and haven't had the time to get their Manor sorted. I heard the floo in the living room and I sort of ran down to them. I wanted to see Annabelle, really badly and I didn't know why. I think I'm starting to like her. As a friend, this is strictly business of course.

I can't feel anything for her even though we have to get married. When I got to the living room I saw her standing there, her honey brown hair blowing with the breeze that's coming in the window. I smiled meekly at her. Wow I'm whipped.

"Hello." I began, "How was shopping?"

"It was good. I got my dress." She told me. "Did you get your robes?"

"I did." I mentioned "But you don't get to see them until I see you in your dress." I told her jokingly. As her soft laugh filled the Manor I could see her cinnamon eyes twinkle.

"Aww, I guess we'll have to wait until the ball then won't we?" She said with a jokey tone in her, I responded with my trademark smirk.

"Annabelle" My father's booming voice spoke out. "Put your dress up in your room. I believe Draco has something to ask you."

"Of course Mr. Malfoy, I'll be right back" She told my father unbelievably politely, I'd never be able to do that. Well I can, because I'm so scared of him. She smiled at me before leaving the room, giggling with Weaselette.

"It's time Draco" My father said and left the room, leaving me there with my thoughts. I knew what he meant but Annabelle said that she didn't want a ring on her finger going into Hogwarts, but to be completely honest I can't wait for her to have it on there. Father handed me the Malfoy ring and I put it in my robe's pocket. Using that ring was daunting, the power it held, once given, the marriage can never be broken. Unless one of us die. I was getting more nervous by the second but I had to propose to Hermione before the ball tomorrow. I could hear the patter of her feet coming softly down the stairs and her saying okay to my father and walking into the room. I didn't think that she knew that the Ball was tomorrow and the ballroom in the Manor was already ready for it.

"Draco, your father said that you wanted to talk to me?" she said. So softly I could barely hear her. It made the hairs stand up on the back of my neck. This is it, the time had arrived.

"Hermione," I began.

"It's Annabelle, Malfoy. I already thought that you'd figured that out." She replied. I'm trying to propose to her and she has the nerve to be cheeky.

"Whatever Lytton, anyway I know you don't want to go to Hogwarts with a ring on your finger but, well." I dropped to one knee and looked into her eyes. The look in her eyes switched so many times but there was on constant emotion, I think it was happiness, I hope it was happiness. "Will you marry me?" I didn't know what she was about to say she just looked shocked.

* * *

><p>"Draco… I don't know what to say?" I told him. I was in utter shock. There he was my childhood bully, on one knee asking me to marry him. Mother would be proud of me if I say yes or no but father would be severely angry and probably hit me if I did say no. Before I could continue, my Draco, well that sounds weird, my Draco, interrupted my train of thought.<p>

"Well you could say yes?" He joked, I think. I couldn't help but laugh. An actual smile lit up his face as I did. I could feel people's ears on the door and in all fairness Draco did look worried. I decided to put Draco out of his misery. I didn't say anything I just nodded my head. Draco picked me up and twirled me around. We kissed, which we've been doing a lot more of recently, both because our fathers have been pushing us to and because, as much as it pains me to say, I'm starting to really like Malfoy. Ginny promised not to tell Ron or Harry, although I did get one weird look from Harry when we did meet up earlier this week, so I think she did. As we walked out the door we decided that it would be funny if we started to bicker.

"Uggh, Malfoy, must you be so annoying?" I yelled

"Well sorry, Lytton, for trying to be spontaneous." He yelled back. The looks we received were so funny. Mr Malfoy looked disgusted at his son. My father had a look on his face as if to say that he'd kill us because we were bickering so much.

"Don't complain. At least I accepted your proposal. I could have said no and just let us die." I spat, grinning like a Cheshire cat. We got so many hugs and congratulations. My mother wouldn't let me go. My father had to pry her off me. Mr Malfoy told me that I was to share a room with Draco from now on, just not to give him an heir so soon. Mother and Father looked disgusted at his comment but Ginny was trying to contain her laughter. Draco grabbed my hand and led me through his Manor and up to his room. My things, except for the dress, were moved into his room. He had a massive four poster king sized bed. The room unsurprisingly was green and silver. I had better get used to the colours hadn't I. Draco was in his ensuite was getting changed. When he came out he said something about being Voldemort's reincarnation but I couldn't hear him properly because he was speaking during our kiss.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Well guys what do you think of this chapter. Thank you all so much for all your reviews I love you all! And for the people that have added this to your favourites this and added it to story alert. I love everyone that reads this story, and I'd love for you to push the little button just below this to review. Reviews make me happy!<p> 


	5. A Better Man

**Disclaimer:** **I, Sarah Molloy, do solemnly swear that I do not own these characters. They are all property of the amazing J.K. Rowling and I am not making any money from this story. It is purely for my own artistic development and enjoyment**.

**Chapter 5: Here we go.**

The big day arrived; today was then day that Draco and I would announce our engagement. When I woke up he was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't in the bedroom or the bathroom. There was a loud constant pounding on my door, our door. I assumed that it was Lady Malfoy and my mother because it was eight in the morning and Merlin forbid I'm not ready for the ball at six. I called out to them saying that I'd be down in the dining room in a minute. I got changed into a clean set of pyjamas because Lady Malfoy got her stylist and hairdresser to come to the house. That should take a good; oh I don't know, three hours. Then before Narcissa gets her dressmaker in to magically fix my dress to my figure, so it doesn't move anyway I don't want it too, she's getting the house elves to bring up our lunch when the stylist and hairdresser leave. When I left my room I bumped into a giddy, ginger mass of bone. It was Weasley, no Ginny, seriously Her- Annabelle, that is going to take some getting used to, stop calling your best friend by her last name. That's reserved for Ma- wait Parkinson.

"Hey 'Mione, are you ready?" She asked. I knew she was trying to be nice but it was too early in the morning for her cheeriness. I really should ask her to call me Annabelle or even Belle for short. Hermione is now only my third name and shouldn't be used very often.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Nervous I guess." I replied. Hoping it would get her off my case. It never worked.

"You'll be fine, and you'll make my brother see that he was a fool to let you go without a fight." she replied. I love Ginny, I really do, but she doesn't know when someone doesn't want to talk, at all.

"Yeah, Ginny I'd love to stay and talk but, I need to get to the dining room to have breakfast with Lady Malfoy before her team arrive." I told her with a scowl upon my face. She seemed to get the message this time and left me on my way.

When I got into the dining room, my mother and Lady Malfoy were gossiping while father and Lord Malfoy were reading the Daily Prophet. Draco was at our end of the table. I went to sit next to him and as I was about to sit down, my father called me down to talk to him and Lord Malfoy.

"Don't think about sitting beside Draco, a proper wife sits opposite her husband" he hissed. Who knew my father was a tradition freak? After I went back to Draco's end of the table he looked disheartened when I didn't sit next to him. I gave him a weak smile as Scum, I hate the name too, got me my breakfast. It was awkward to say the least, I wanted to just leave but Draco started to talk to me.

"So how was your night? Did you sleep alright?" He asked. His signature smirk plastered on his soft supple lips. Was I allowed to think that now we're engaged? I don't know but I'm sure Harry and Ron wouldn't be happy to hear or even hear of me thinking thing like that. They still despise Malfoy, but once you get to know him he's not that bad! I swear.

"Yes, it was okay." My father was glaring at me, he knew I wasn't finished but he was still glaring at me. "Thank you for asking. Did you sleep well?" I asked nothing but sheer politeness ringing in my voice. The look on Malfoy's face was irreplaceable. He had no idea what the heck I was talking about because usually I'd have gotten a dig in there. I decided to put his mind to ease and when we had made eye contact I flicked my eyes to our fathers who were whispering intently to each other more than likely about the two of us. They looked as if they were about to look up so we averted our gaze. I could tell he wanted to laugh as much as I did. Luckily the elves came with our breakfasts or we would have broken out in laughter! When we were in the middle of eating it Draco spoke up.

"Mother?" He said. "Do you mind if I steal Annabelle away for a couple of minutes?"

"Not at all Draco." Lady Malfoy replied. "But do stay in the country, preferably on the manor grounds." As soon as she had finished speaking my hand had been taken from my fork and I was rushed out to the back of the Manor. I didn't know what to do with myself, Draco was pulling me down the grass and I was running limply behind him.

"Draco, where are we going?" I asked. I was genuinely curious. We were coming to the end of the garden and onto the actual grounds with the stables and such. As soon as I said this we stopped. We were almost at the quidditch pitch at the back of his garden.

"Belle are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, I wasn't sure but I couldn't exactly tell him. No Draco I'm not sure but you know. I don't want to die.

"Yeah." I replied. While debating if I should tell him weather or not that I'm only doing this so I don't die. He can go screw himself if he thinks that I'm gonna do something like that just for him. I don't want to die, can't I be happy for once. "The world doesn't revolve around Malfoy." I deserve to be happy too.

"You will not disrespect me like that." He yelled. The look of anger was prominent on his face. What? Did I say that out loud? Shit! "Got that. You're marrying a Malfoy and you will not treat me with such disrespect. Understand?" I didn't know what to say. Malfoy had never spoken to me like that! I was getting quite scared, Malfoy never yelled at me, ever before. And he certainly never looked as if he wanted to hit me as hard as he appeared to now. Not even when Malfoy thought I was a Muggle-born. Wait, why did I just think of him as Malfoy?

"Drake?" A monotonous voice rang out, Blaise. "What's the mudblood doing here? Shouldn't she be with Potty and Weasel?" he said.

"Malfoy. I'm going. I'll see you later." I told him. I could feel the tears burning my eyes. I wasn't going to cry in front of Malfoy and Zabini. I could hear them talking as I began to walk away. Zabini said something like 'I hope she's not at the ball. Her kind can ruin important things like this.' After that I knew the tears were beginning to fall. Lady Malfoy and Mother were coming to get me as if the stylists had just arrived, she saw me holding in the tears and I got engulfed in a hug.

"Where did my idiot of a son go?" She asked. I knew she wanted to know what happened but I wasn't in the sharing mood.

"He's with Blaise. We saw him around by the quidditch pitch and he called me that word and, and, and Draco did nothing. It's as if I'm the same person I was before this whole thing happened." I told her, and I couldn't hold the tears in any longer. Lady Malfoy could see I was incredibly upset with the way her son had treated me. I never meant to say it but it just came out. I saw Malfoy and Zabini in the distance, coming closer and closer to us every minute. I wasn't ready to face them right now. "Lady Malfoy, I'm going to go inside. I'm not ready to talk to Draco right now." I told her and left her out there on the patio.

Mother was waiting for me as I was laughing with Blaise. This couldn't be good. Yeah so Blaise made Granger cry, did I just think of her as Granger. That can't be good either. And mother being there wasn't good at all. Boy am I in for it?

"Draco, why was Annabelle crying as I was coming out to get her?" she asked. Oh this isn't good at all. Wait, what am I thinking? I'm a Slytherin; I'm going to lie my way out of it! I quickly shot Blaise an 'I'll tell you later' look.

"I don't know mother. Why don't you ask her?" I told her. I admit, I'm not proud Blaise made Annabelle cry and I did nothing about it, but I can't tell Blaise about that. I just can't. It'd be like I don't know, Hermione telling Potty and Weasel that we willing kissed and liked it. It's that bad. No one will believe the truth until the official announcement is made tonight.

"Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy! How dare you treat me and… Oh he doesn't know does he?" She asked. Oh well done mother, now I have to tell him. Great going Mother. Blaise's ears pricked up at this. Oh now I'll never get out of this one great going mother, unless father comes out here right now and makes me go inside to get ready for the ball, which I doubt will ever happen. I shot Blaise a look that told him to keep quiet and I might tell him later He seemed to understand, but it is Blaise so who knows. He tends to bring things up when you least expect it. I'm not going to tell him just yet.

"No mother, he doesn't know and now I'm going to go inside and like you I'm getting ready for the ball." I snapped. I know that I shouldn't talk to my mother like that but in all fairness, I do have to tell Blaise, and he can't keep a secret to save his life. I stalked into the dining room, Blaise trailing behind me. Father and Lord Lytton shot me looks of death as I stormed by.

"Draco," my father called after me. "Come back here." I continued to walk past him, really not in the mood to speak to him. "NOW." Shit, there's no way out of this now. Kill me now.

"Blaise, I've to talk to my father, I'll speak to you in the parlour when I am finished." I've never spoken to Blaise so politely in my life. He looked so surprised. I put on a façade for my father and Lord Lytton so they think I'll never harm Granger. Not that I would but she's seen my short fuse already. I don't know what my father wants so I'm really worried.

"Boy. Ms. Lytton was crying on her way through the room and they didn't seem to be tears of joy. What the hell did you do?" He asked. I admit I'm afraid of my father. In all fairness who's not afraid of him? And what the hell am I supposed to say to that? Do I admit that I yelled at her and have her parents leave with her and we both die or do I lie my way out of it like the Slytherin that I am?

"Father, I need to go and talk things out with Annabelle. If you don't mind I'd like to talk to her now." I said. I could tell by the look on his face that he was proud of me as I'm taking the 'initiative' to talk to her. Really I was going to talk to Blaise.

With a look of approval from him I stalked off and went into the parlour to talk to Blaise. I had some explaining to do.

Argh. Malfoy just keeps bugging me at the moment. If it wasn't a life or death situation I wouldn't be here. I would be out with Harry and Ron. Ron and I would still be a couple, no one would be bitter and everything would be alright. But my parents had to betrothed me to Malfoy of all people. Do they not know that he'll always think of me as the 'Gryffindor mudblood know-it-all?' Nothing more. He's never going to treat me with any respect. He's shown that today. He could have said something to Blaise, but no his image means more to him than any girl ever will. Ugh. I hate him.

I was still crying when Narcissa's stylists came into the room. Why I was crying over Malfoy I will never know. Lisa, who was to do my hair, came over, gave me a hug, dried my tears and just comforted me.

"Guys are douches." She told me. "He'll soon come and apologise to you. Don't worry, all that matters is that you love him, he loves you and you get to spend the rest of your lives together." I actually felt like laughing at this. Malfoy, love me, ha. For some reason I don't believe that at all. If he did, he wouldn't have let Zabini treat me like that. Like a muggle-born. As Lisa was there I decided that there was no point in crying over Malfoy anymore. He wasn't worth my tears. I sent a small smile in Lisa's direction and she set off on my hair. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw strands upon strands of my unruly hair fall. I felt it actually get lighter. Why was Lisa doing it the muggle way? Ah well. After Lisa was finished with my hair it was is manageable curls that fell to my shoulders. There were light and dark streaks running through it. I liked the fact that she gave me high lites and low lites. She also lightened my hair colour to a more of a honey blonde rather than the mousey brown that it was.

The house elves arrived up with our lunch. I'm starting to eat vegetarian but Lord Malfoy and my father don't believe in it so I'm forced to eat meat, no matter how much I protest. When we were finished our sandwiches it was Karen's turn. Karen was doing my make-up. I closed my eyes and I can't remember much after that.

When I woke up I was being poked and prodded and told to keep still. I wasn't in the mood to be yelled at so I kept still. When I was told I could move, my eyes we slytherin green to match my dress, my lips were a nude colour and there was a pink twinge on my cheeks. All that was left to do was put on my dress and the sandals I got to match. I looked at the clock as I hadn't checked the time in a while, it turned out that it was after half five. I had half an hour to finish getting ready and then the extra fifteen minutes to be fashionably late. As well as the five minutes I just stand and talk to Malfoy before we enter. That's just going to be hell.

When Karen and Lisa were finished I said goodbye to them and thanked them for everything that they had done. Lady Malfoy's dressmaker, Daisy, came in and helped me get into my dress. Ginny, who was in the room the whole time, started to do something productive, not that she wasn't already. he was dressed and had her own make-up done before I had even stepped out of my chair. She had to arrive with Harry and the Weasleys at six on the button. Anyway, Ginny started to get my shoes and clutch ready. Daisy had the dress sorted, the shoes fixed so that I'll never blister with them on, even though I could perform that charm myself, and if anybody but my relatives, in-laws and Ginny touch my bag an alarm will go off. Trust me _The Daily_ _Prophet _will try and get any information on pureblood betrothals especially a Malfoy's. It makes me laugh to think that they think Malfoy's getting married to Astoria Greengrass. There was a rumour in third year that he was betrothed to Astoria so _The Daily Prophet _ran that and the Malfoys never decided to get the article removed from the paper . Everybody at the ball must sign a confidentiality agreement that they won't go to the papers that it's the famous war heroine that Draco 'Death Eater' Malfoy is engaged to. They'd have a field day if they knew the truth.

"Annabelle, dear it's time." Mother called in. I knew that meant that Malfoy was at the bottom of the stairwell waiting for me. I had butterflies in my stomach but I knew that it was only because today was the last day that Ron could fight for me and I'll never know if he'll really want to. I needed to take a breath and just prepare myself. Malfoy will always see me as the mudblood that he saw me as back in second year.

"I'll be right there." I called. Breathe, Hermione, breathe. It's only Mal-Draco. The sweet Draco that you've gotten to know over the past month. Just count down from five and you'll be fine. Five,

Four,

Three,

Two,

One;

Without warning I was just walking out opened doors. I couldn't stop my feet. I had reached the staircase when I noticed a figure standing at the bottom. The figure had platinum blond hair and an amazing posture, just waiting there, waiting for me. As I began to descend the stairs, the figure turned and looked at me. I could tell he heard my shoes clicking, you could hear them clicking a mile away.

"Wow, 'Belle, you look, wow." He said. He was starting to sound like Ron. Well he sounded like Ron in a good way I think. I liked how Ron got all speechless.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I replied. His smirk plastered on my face. I don't know how he took it but he seemed to be happy about it.

"It looks better on you than it does on me. Two minutes and then we get to go in there and tell our guests. I just wanna say I'm sorry. I should have stood up for you but Blaise is. Well Blaise is Blaise and will tell anybody when he thinks that he has something no one else will ever think of thinking. He tends to tell the world everything he knows." He started to babble. I tried to stop him but nothing worked. He was changing. He wasn't the same Malfoy as before. He was becoming the Draco that stood up for me when Ron hurt me and the Draco that could make me erupt in giggles without any trouble at all. The only way I could stop him I thought was to kiss him. We were told not to kiss today until the point in the ball that we actually had to. It was the only way that I could stop him. I crashed my lips to his and he didn't even fight. He could tell that I forgave him just by that one kiss. As we broke away, I heard my father speak.

"I am proud to announce that my daughter, Annabelle Demetria Hermione Lytton is in fact the famous Hermione Granger who helped Harry Potter to defeat The Dark Lord."

"And I am honoured to announce that my son, Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy is happily in relationship with Ms. Lytton and has been for quite some time. So without further ado, the happy couple" Mr Malfoy announced. At that point, the doors opened and Draco and I walked in. I was on his arm and giggling like an idiot. As we walked in, I got looks of death from the Weasleys but Fred and George seemed to be alright. They were using muggle video cameras and filming the whole thing. Draco and I got to the head table we had our evening meal. After that the tables were cleared and the floor was revealed. Draco led me to the middle of the floor. Neither of us could actually dance so we swayed in time to the music. My forehead rested on his and our lips met. It was as if Draco and I were meant to be. Shame this bliss we had created was a sham to keep up appearances. He could actually be a nice person when he wants to be. By the time the dance had ended Draco was on one knee. It was last night all over again, but now we had an audience. I covered my gaping mouth with my hands, in fake shock.

"Annabelle Demetria Hermione Lytton, we haven't always seen eye to eye. But I do know that I want to spend my whole life with you and I love you dearly, even if I haven't always treated you like I do. Annabelle will you do me the honour of marrying me?" Draco asked. The room erupted in a loud n'aww in unison. It was rather disturbing.

"Draco, I don't know anybody I'd rather spend my life with. Of course I will." I replied. He kissed me and everyone started to dance again. We danced and were in our own world. The ball ended at about half twelve. Draco and I went up to our room to get ready to leave for Hogwarts tomorrow.

**A/N** Okay. I can explain. Yes, its weeks since I last uploaded but this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I know I shouldn't have started another fic, but in my defence. I do have exams and I have to study loads because my mam and I have a deal so... Yeah, I'll upload when I can, I've already started chapter six and the sorting should be in that so. Anyway, click the little blue button down underneath this so… please :) Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR and I hope you had an amazing Christmas, Hanukkah, Winterfest or any holiday you celebrate at this time. :)

-Sarah xxx


	6. Small Bump

**Disclaimer: I, Sarah Molloy, do solemnly swear that I do not own these characters. They are all property of the amazing J.K. Rowling and I am not making any money from this story. It is purely for my own artistic development and enjoyment**

**A/N** Please, please don't hate me. I've been really busy recently what with exams and study and I haven't had time to write. I will however be in transition year next year, so I'll have loads of time to write this story. I have gone over and edited it a little bit. Hermione will now be known as Annabelle Lytton and there is a new paragraph in the second chapter that goes into a little detail about the pureblood history of her family. It's not very important to read but if you want to go back and read it I'm not going to stop you.

* * *

><p>As I woke up there I can feel the warmth emanating from beside me. There is an unfamiliar figure in the bed beside me. I know I am in Malfoy Manor as Malfoy and I are getting married. But who is beside me? I poke the figure, he stirs but remains asleep. He is firm, well built. He's not soft and squishy like Ron. I'm not saying Ron is fat... I'm saying he likes his food. A thought crosses my mind, how could I not have thought of this. Look and see who it is... Merlin, I'm meant to be the smart one! I look over, and to my mysterious surprise there is Malfoy, half naked, in my bed. I have to suppress the urge to scream. Without warning stormy grey eyes are suddenly staring into mine.<p>

"Lytton," He says with a yawn, "any reason you're leaning over me? Not trying to rape your fiancé are you?" He asks with a chuckle. I'm personally disgusted. How the hell am I supposed to respond to that?

"No, Malfoy, I wasn't trying to rape you, I was wondering what the hell you're doing in the bed and not on the couch" I tell him. He looks upset. I feel kind of bad; I don't actually want to hurt him. Ah well, he doesn't need to know that. "Idiot." I mutter as an afterthought. That should get his blood boiling. Memories of last night come rushing back into my head. How the hell could have been so stupid. I actually, willingly, in private quarters, kissed my fiancé. I didn't just kiss him I snogged him senseless. Shit. How did I let it happen? He was the one drinking last night. I had nothing stronger than pumpkin juice. Oh, Merlin save me, he's going to bring it up. I just know it.

"Well you weren't calling me idiot last night." He counters with a smirk. I knew he'd bring it up. What the hell do I do to avoid the subject? Of course, Hogwarts, how could I forget?

"Malfoy, we really don't have time. I hope you packed your trunk because we've to be at Kings Cross Station in twenty minutes." I snap at both him and myself. How did I sleep in? I loved getting on the Hogwarts express and sitting in a cabin, Harry and Ron stuffing their faces, well mostly Ron, while talking to Ginny about quidditch. I always and I mean always, sit by the window, with 'Hogwarts A History' in my hands, reading and re-reading it until we reach Hogsmeade. But, somehow this year, I have a feeling that's going to change. Malfoy's going to want me to sit with him and Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle. Which, I'm going to refuse. Just because I'm engaged to him doesn't mean that I will do whatever he wants me to. I'm not going to be a doting wife and fiancée because it's pureblood etiquette. Well I probably should considering that I am a pureblood. I don't care. I've never taken orders from a man before and I'm not going to start now. Malfoy can sit with his friends if he wants and I'll sit by mine, or I'll take them into the Heads' cabin, that's an even better idea.

Suddenly all thoughts erase from my mind as a pair of hand wrap around me. Well the arms are there too.

"Come on babe, don't be such a stick in the mud. We still have loads of time to get there." He says from behind me, is he kissing my neck? As I am trying to avoid melting at his touch, my anger is ever growing, until he bites down. I'm still angry, but I can't remember why. Damned Malfoy and his way to make me forget what I'm thinking. Then all pressure lifted and I know that he thought that he'd won. "See, Lytton" he says, rather seductively "we have loads of time." I find myself trying hard to not agree with him. I just know that I can't let him think that he's won. He can't be allowed to think that he's won.

"No, Malfoy, we don't." I snap. "We're the heads, we've to be there at half ten unlike everyone else. The train leaves at eleven, let's not forget. I want to be there on time. Make a good impression. Now go and bloody well pack or I'll do it for you!" I yell. Through my rant I could feel the bruise forming on my neck where he had bitten down. Just great, my final year in Hogwarts is going to start with Lavender asking how I got a hickey. And who would go near me with a barge pole. What a fun year I'm going to have.

I finally notice that I was in Malfoy's room so I went through the bathroom to mine, well it was mine and I see mother and Lady Malfoy sitting on the bed. Even though Lord Malfoy told the elves to move my things into Malfoy's room, I decided to move my things back. I keep some of my things in our room to keep up appearances. Anyway I go in to my old room to get dressed and to get my trunk. Waiting for me there was Mother and Narcissa, or Lady Malfoy as father likes me to call her.

"Hermione are you alright?" Mother asked, "We couldn't help but overhear what happened." Great, now I have to explain what happened between Malfoy and I to our mothers. Bloody fantastic.

"Why are you calling Draco, Malfoy dear?" Narcissa asked. How do I respond to that? Hmm, quick Annabelle, use your brain, that's what it's there for.

"Mother, it's a pet name." Malfoy says while waltzing into my room with his trunk following him. He can't just walk into my old room, what if I had been changing?

"Exactly Lady Malfoy, Mother, it's a pet name. Like the several you call Father." I added, I couldn't let him get all the credit. And I made my mother go red. "Now, as pleasant as your company has been, I really need to get changed as Draco" I say his name with what little likeness I feel for the person "and I have to be at the station in ten minutes" I squeak. I'm going to be late. I can't be late! They leave when they see that I'm frantic. Malfoy takes my trunk and before he leaves he kisses my forehead.

When they leave, I immediately go to the mirror and lone and behold there it is, the hickey, completely visible on the crook of my neck. I'm going to kill Malfoy. I get dressed into my new sundress, the one Malfoy bought me when we were getting our school robes on that day we bumped into Ron. Oh how I wish I could forget that. Well it wasn't exactly a sundress. He got it in muggle London, in an internet café apparently. On some website, what one he didn't tell me though. It was a pink dress, and went to just above my knees. There is a flower detail on the top and white spots on the skirt. I had to admit the guy had taste. I put on my white ballet flats and I try to hide the purple bruise forming on my neck with some concealer, which was what little make up I have. It didn't work. At ten twenty seven I left my room and went down for breakfast. Luckily Father and Lord Malfoy weren't there. What would my Father say if he saw the hickey? Thinking about it, he'd probably give Malfoy a pat on the back and say 'Well done son, you got the prude to do something'

I grab a slice of toast while running to the floo network with Malfoy in tow. I could tell he just wanted to wait until 10.50 and then go but I am never late. I yell out Kings Cross Station before remembering that there was no floo network there. Malfoy grabs my arm, probably noticing my haste and apparates us there. We arrive at bang on ten thirty. I throw my toast into the bin as I can't stand eating after apparating and board the train. I go straight to the heads cabin and Malfoy follows me the whole way. And I'm the creepy one, right Malfoy. Stalker much? I remember my muggle friend who I haven't had time for over summer. Abby, who I promised I'd visit, how the hell do I tell her that I'm getting married, let alone she can't go to the ceremony?

"What ya thinkin'?" Malfoy asks, while frightening the life out of me. Does he always have to sneak up on me? I still don't know how to tell Abby that I'm never going to see her again. Like Father and Malfoy would want me talking to a 'filthy' muggle.

"Nothing that concerns you Malfoy, I have to go to the heads compartment and you have to meet up with your precious little best friends. So really I'm not in the mood for any chit chat from you right now." I say, while striding off to the cabin. I've never really seen him stalk after me the way he did with me. Is he that paranoid? He really annoys me sometimes. I don't see why he had to give me that mark that's on my neck. I'm not his property and he can't mark me like that. I eventually make it to the heads cabin with Malfoy still in tow. He does realise that I don't want him here, doesn't he?

"What are you doing Malfoy?" I ask, when he sits down on the bench opposite me. Must he always try to annoy me?

"I'm waiting for my 'precious little' best friends as you put it. We're riding to Hogwarts in style." He replies. Is he trying to get under my skin? Harry, Ginny, Ron and I are riding to Hogwarts in the head's cabin. He can sit in the Slytherin cabins with the rest of the pureblood prats." I never noticed him move to sit beside me, and wrap his arms around me. "You however will be sitting beside me. Or on my lap, whichever you prefer sweetie." He adds, pulling me up onto his lap. I eventually scooted off his lap and onto my own seat. It was only then that I acknowledged that he had spoken.

"You're not sitting in here. After the meeting you can go to the Slytherins and leave me here to sit with my friends, whether you like it or not. I don't care what you say, honey." I say to him in a sickly sweet tone. His face was contorting in to all different shapes, clearly trying to understand what I'm saying. It's rather funny if you ask me.

As Malfoy opens his mouth to reply to what I had just said Professor McGonagall was striding into the room. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms Lytton, welcome back to Hogwarts. You two are some of the best students we have ever had. You are the two that Professor Dumbledore wanted as heads this year. You will have to meet Professor Hagrid and the first years and go across the lake. You will then lead them into the Great Hall where they will be sorted. As the whole school have to be resorted we will go up from the first years. For this reason you both will be the last to be sorted. Ms Lytton, you will be introduced as Annabelle Lytton and then Mr. Malfoy, if you want you can yell out that it can't be a Lytton, although I won't condone this behaviour on a regular basis. Then the feast will begin as normal and after the prefects will direct the students to their common rooms and you will be directed by Professor Snape to your rooms. I have heard of your circumstance and even though you are engaged you will be sleeping in separate rooms. I will not have students sleeping in the one bed. Your deputy heads are Blaise Zabini and Ginerva Weasley. They will be sharing your common room. Have a pleasant year and the prefects should be here soon." She says. At least I'll see Ginny daily, even if we're sorted into different houses.

The meeting with the prefects went by really quickly. The Slytherins didn't like the fact that I was head girl considering I'm a muggle-born, or so they think. After we finished Harry and Ron arrived, along with Parkinson, Zabini Crabbe and Goyle.

"Drakie, what is the mudblood, Potty and the Weasels doing here?" Parkinson asked, "Shouldn't they be in some other cabin." I could see Harry and Ron were angry with her comment but Malfoy, surprisingly or not, stood up for us.

* * *

><p>"Pansy, I told you not to call me 'Drakie' I can't stand that name, and what would happen if my fiancée heard you calling me that. I've always been a faithful fellow." At this Pansy's face twisted. She was certain that we were betrothed. Ha, she could never compare to my Annabelle. Did I actually just think that? Oh dear, that's not good. "Pansy, as much as it pains me to say this, Granger's the head girl so she has a right to be in this cabin more than you do. I'm sure, the Weasels and Potter wouldn't mind if we all share this cabin. Do you?"<p>

"I don't care if they care, I care. And who are you engaged to? Last time I checked we were betrothed." She whined. Why can't Pansy understand that I don't want to be with her or near her.

"I don't see why you care, and her name is Annabelle. Not that it matters to you." I reply. Annabelle smiles at me. There was a glint in her eyes and in mine. Luckily no one saw the exchange. Thank Merlin.

"We don't mind, if you'll ignore us." Annabelle said instead of Potter. After she said that we all fell into a comfortable silence. Pansy was clinging onto me and you could see Granger was really upset.

After several hours we finally reached Hogwarts and Annabelle and I had to go across the lake with the first years. Four first years fit could into a boat, so we had to get our own. The moon was the lake and it was very romantic. If it was just me and Belle I would have kissed her right there but there were about a hundred first years who think that she is Granger and therefore should hate me. It was rather awkward if you ask me.

Before I know it, Annabelle is being torn away from me and I'm watching the first years being sorted. We got the obvious people, Theo's little sister Caitlin Nott, Zabini's little brother Christopher and other purebloods, but I really wasn't paying attention. After what seemed like hours we finally got to the seventh years. We were standing there and I zoned out until Weaselette was called. She was sorted into Slytherin. I know, I'm surprised too. You should have heard her brother. That guy has some lungs. While she was being welcomed into her new house, he marched up to the hat and told it that it had got his little sister wrong. He was sorted next and was, surprise surprise, put back into Gryffindor. Along with pot head. Almost everyone was put back into their original houses. It was finally my turn.

"Malfoy, Draco" McGonagall says

"Ah young Master Malfoy, good to be on your soft head again. Well, let's see, ex death eater, but what's this you've gone soft? Is young Malfoy in love?" the hat asked. I really didn't like this and occlumency doesn't work on a bloody hat. "Well, you are a Malfoy and you were a death eater, so there's only one house for you isn't there? Slytherin!"

I was so relieved. It's not that I was afraid that I wouldn't be place in Slytherin but Weaselette was placed in my house so there was that little inkling of doubt. It was a waste of time to worry but. What am I saying? There was never any trouble about me being in any other house. I was welcomed back to Slytherin with an uproar of cheers. It was just Annabelle left and everyone in the hall was certain that she was going to be in Gryffindor. Hermione Anna Granger the _model_ student placed anywhere other than Gryffindor, not possible. It was obviously displayed on everyone's face.

* * *

><p>"What's the point in sorting her? She's obviously going to be in Gryffindor." A fifth year Slytherin asked. Little did they know, I'd probably be in their house in the next few minutes.<p>

"Lytton, Annabelle" McGonagall called. Here we go.

"It's Granger Ms, Lytton's are purebloods and she's Potters mudblood." Nott called. Boy I'm going to kill him and with the look on Draco's face I think he's going to kill him too. And Pansy's face was glaring daggers at me. She looked like she was going to kill me. Ah well here we go again.

"Ahh Ms. Lytton, welcome to Hogwarts. It's a pleasure to meet you. Your father, a Slytherin through and through. Your mother on the other hand was and is a Gryffindor until the day she dies. You have a lot of her in you and a lot of your father in you too. There's a lot of knowledge in you but your cunning and slyness shines through above everything. So the house for you has to be… Slytherin."

I surprisingly was completely relieved when the hat called out Slytherin. Father will be so proud of me. Harry and Ron's face when I was placed in Slytherin. They must have thought that they lost their best friend and their sister to a bunch of snakes and I know for a fact that Harry still loves Ginny with all his heart, I just don't know if she feels the same for him. I think she loves him, just in the same way that I loved Ron, as a brother.

I walked to my new table and was pulled into an embrace by Draco and Ginny. Draco pulled me over beside him at the table and changed the colour of my tie from red and gold to green and silver. I got a couple of looks from the other members of Slytherin but Pansy looked as if she wanted to avada me on the spot.

After the feast, Snape led Draco, Ginny, Zabini and I to our common room. Ginny and I shared a dorm while Draco and Zabini shared the other. Usually the heads had individual rooms but because there are deputy's this year we have to share our huge room, but I don't mind. When we arrived at the room Snape told us that our password was 'unita ut' which means united as one. Kind of coincidental if you ask me.

I was sitting on the couch with Draco. Ginny was up in our room and Zabini was in his and Draco's room. We were cuddled up on the couch and just watching the fire. Draco had his arms around my waist and was kissing my hair. It was comfortable. I checked the clock and noticed that we were late for rounds. For the first week the head boy and the head girl have to do the rounds. Draco noticed this as well so we went out the portrait. There was a comfortable silence between the two of us. Our hand interlaced as we went to the Entrance Hall to go down and check the dungeon. While we were in the dungeons Draco pulled me against a wall. He pressed his lips onto mine. The sensation of having his lips against mine again after what seemed like years. His tongue pushed against my lips and I allowed him entrance. He was dominant and I surprisingly liked it. It was better than any of the kisses I had shared with Ron. Draco broke the kiss all too early if you ask me. I was about to ask him why when he covered my mouth. I was going to ask him why when we heard moaning coming from the broom closet. Draco crept up to the closet and opened the door. Standing half naked was Ronald Billius Weasley and Pansy Rosa Parkinson.

"Out, both of you. Now!" Draco yelled. Ron's face was so funny. He looked so shocked. The pair of them were putting back on their trousers and skirts when Draco cut across. "No, out as you are." The two shamed people walked out of the broom closet.

"500 points from both houses." I began, when Ron and Pansy began to protest. "Silencio" I called and they were instantly silent. "These points are being taken from the houses for misbehaviour, having sex in a broom closet and for being out of your houses after hours. Now go up to your houses and explain why you have no bottoms on and why your houses are down 500 points. Finite incantatem." I finished and the two stalked off shamefaced. Draco and I finished our rounds in peace until getting to our fourth floor corridor. It was then that we heard the blood curdling scream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **So there we go. I know that I haven't been here for a while but I'll update when I can. Which will be soon. The next chapter is coming along nicely so I hope you've enjoyed the chapter. Please review. I don't write for them but they are nice to read.


End file.
